


Rest

by chexmixalot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexmixalot/pseuds/chexmixalot
Summary: After the events of New York and Loki's invasion, it was decided that Earth needed diplomats that were willing to travel to and from Asgard. You volunteered. Of course you would. You could not be without the God of Mischief. While spending some quality time with him, he asks you to sing for him. Only that could calm his troubled and defeated heart.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed some good fluff and an excuse to use the song in the writing. I hope you guys enjoy!

"(Y/n)?" Loki began quietly. "Would you sing for me?"  
The question surprised you. You looked down at the god who rested his head on your lap and gently toyed with strands of your hair, causing you to blush at the sight. “I…I don’t know if I can.” You responded. Such a question was never asked of you before. You never really sang around others and if you did, you did it jokingly. You didn’t try too hard. Of course, you sang by yourself and that was good enough. You thought you were decent at it, but everyone thinks that about themselves. What if Loki didn’t think you were good at all? What if he laughed?  
“Won’t you try for me?” He asked, looking up to meet your eyes. He smiled lazily. This darkened your already reddened cheeks, which gave Loki a sense of satisfaction. He knew it didn’t take much for you to blush, but he enjoyed the fact that it was for him that you did so.  
“What if I sound bad?” You looked away from his gaze. If you could get out of doing this, you’d be thankful.  
“I doubt it will sound bad. Not nearly as bad as the oaf does when he is drunken and tries to sing himself.” You both laughed at this statement. You had been sitting under a cherry blossom tree, which seemed to glow under the setting Asgardian sun. Loki would have to go back to his cell soon, where he would have been this moment had Thor not managed to convince Odin to let his brother out for the day you were there.  
When the events of New York were resolved, it was decided that Earth would need to step up on providing diplomats to handle affairs from different worlds. Asgard being one of those worlds. You had volunteered to be one of those diplomats. Stark and Fury had argued that your relationship with the God of Mischief would jeopardize all they worked hard to stop, but Thor believed the opposite. He believed that your visits could keep Loki calm and he would be watched over better that way. You had already proven yourself to be on the side of justice when you fought against Loki during his invasion. It was decided then. You would go.  
“You shouldn’t be so mean to him, Loki.” Your laughter died down, your smile remaining as you ran your fingers through the raven hair below you. “He has done so much for us.”  
Loki rolled his eyes. “I do not wish to speak of him. And if I do, it will never be as fondly as you or any other fool do.”  
You sighed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. You knew that his defeat stung his pride and only pushed his resentment towards his brother more. There was nothing Thor could do to prove to Loki of his genuine love. Not when Loki has always felt the pain of being in the shadows. “Sing.” He mumbled, trying to force back his attitude and closing his eyes.   
You tried to think of something quickly, not wanting to protest and provoke his anger anymore than what you might have done. Once you decided what you would sing, you swallowed all the nerves you could before starting hesitantly.  
“Oh, all the money that e’er I spent,  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm that e’er I’ve done,  
Alas, it was to none but me.   
And all I’ve done for want of wit  
To memory now I can’t recall.  
So, fill to me the parting glass…  
Good night and joy be with you all.”  
You looked back down at Loki, whose eyes remained closed. Your face burned from hearing yourself, but you continued.  
“Oh, all the comrades that e’er I’ve had   
Are sorry for my going away.  
And all the sweethearts that e’er I’ve had  
Would wish me one more day to stay.  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not…  
I’ll gently rise and I’ll softly call,  
‘Good night and joy be with you all.’  
Good night and joy be with you all.”  
You felt the breeze brought on by the beginning of twilight. You knew Loki would be made to leave at any moment, and that pained you.   
“That was sublime, little bird.” Loki said, finally opening his eyes. “I should like you to sing for me again tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll still sound delightful through the glass of my cage.”  
You nodded, seeing as guards approached you two. “Okay.” You said, trying to smile.   
Loki pulled you down for your lips to meet his. He always felt reminded of how fragile your body seemed, but how strong your spirit was. This was something he continued to admire about you. You could not be tamed, even though he wanted so desperately to tame you and he would continue to try. You were his. He would never let you go, not even now as he released you from his kiss. “I will be expecting you. Do not disappoint me or keep me waiting, little one.” Loki smirked and stood up, allowing the guards to cuff him and guide him back to his cell.  
You remained seated, watching as they left. Your face was still warm from the passionate kiss you had just shared with the god. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough, but it would come. Until then, you needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little fanfiction. I plan to write more for the MCU. More to come! Thank you!  
> Song: The Parting Glass.


End file.
